New Partner
by Lexy3643
Summary: Katlyn works for the goverment and she meets bruce wayne. but what happens when she is caught between the batman and the joker?
1. Chapter 1

Kat walked into the bank on a normal day, she went to a booth and waited as the assistant got out her money.

"Thank you very much." Kat smiled and put the money in her purse, as she turned around many masked men entered the building carrying guns, the leader shot up in the air causing women to scream and everyone to hold still.

"Everyone, over there!" the leader ordered who also held a gun, everyone in the bank quickly moved into the corner and got as close as possible. Children and young women were sobbing whilst the men tried to calm them down and held their loved ones. Kat subtly moved into the girl's toilets and stood behind the door, she heard the men which she assumed were mobsters move to the vault which was directly opposite the toilets. One of them was starting to set a gadget to open it. Kat kicked the door so it moved, catching one of the men's attention.

"Keep going, I'll go check it out." He said cocking his gun and entered the toilets, Kat waited till the door swung close, her elbow whacked him hard in the nose and her legs swept under him knocking him down. In seconds she was stood on top of him holding his gun to his face.

"Tell me, who you are working for?" she asked nicely as she slowly spun the gun in-between her fingers. She just stared at him as he remained silent, "Ok, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. I don't really care which." She said quickly seeing if the gun was loaded, on the mussel was a silencer. "Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Who are you working for?" All she got in reply was his spit on her face; she happily whipped it off and chuckled softly. "Fine. The hard way." She said cocking the gun and put her finger on the trigger. "One.. Two.."

"Ok ok. His name is Johnny Freemen."

"Thank you." She smiled and stood up but kept the gun aimed at him, she then turned to face him and kicked him hard in the face knocking him out. She took the magazine off the gun and put it in her pocket and threw the gun onto the floor when the toilet door opened and another monster entered, she ran at him kicking him in the neck so he fell on the floor gasping for air. Another aimed a gun at her; she ducked, spun around and hit a vain in his neck with her hand so he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ok." She sighed tucking away any hair that was out of place, there were no more men around the vault and it still hadn't been open. She looked at where the hostages were, Johnny was stood around chewing gum. She picked up a shot gun and quickly loaded it with bullets from one of the unconscious mobsters. She walked out into the main part of the bank,

"Guns on the floor, now!" she ordered pointing it at the leader, all the mobsters did was laugh.

"Ok." She nodded and shot one in the leg then shot another. "Now!" she shouted, after a minute or so they obey and put the guns on the floor. "Now put against that wall." She pointed and they obeyed, she kicked the other guns away to the side. Johnny hadn't moved, he stayed where he was and just laughed.

"You got guts kid." He smiled and lit a cigar.

"Thanks. Now, let the hostages go." She ordered pointing the gun at him. He looked at the gun then at his two men on the floor bleeding and crying in pain.

"Ok." He said and the bank doors opened and everyone ran out and in the distance police sirens could be heard. Kat stood still and saw a shadow appear over her, one of the mobsters held a knife high in the air. She spun around and stabbed him in the gut with the guns butt, he fell backwards groaning but when Kat stood up straight she felt a silencer touch the back of her head.

"Drop the gun sweetheart." Johnny said whilst the cigar was held with his teeth. Kat dropped the gun onto the floor and watched as the mobsters moved towards the vault and began to work fast as police cars were forming outside and the faint shouts of the chief was heard;

"Come out with your hands up and with any hostages you may have." He ordered, Johnny ignored him and continued his attention to Kat.

"You've got potential, if you join me I might let you live." He said.

"Oh really, well I hate to disappoint you but I already got a good paying job." She smiled and in the corner of her eye she saw something black flicker, her eyes could be playing tricks on her but she was sure.

"Oh and by the way, I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" Johnny asked.

"Me." A deep voice replied, Johnny turned around and got punched in the face by the Batman. Kat moved away from the fight and looked at the men hacking in the vault.

"Ok." She exhaled and clicked her knuckles and slowly walked towards them. The Batman punched Johnny again then kicked him in the face knocking him out. The Batman then heard slight screaming and groaning from the vault, he quickly moved towards it and saw Kat happily sat on a table with three men lying on the ground around her.

"Hi." She smiled and jumped down.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine-" she said but he had gone, she shrugged and walked out of the vault and out of the bank, in seconds she was surrounded by police and reporters asking her questions.

"The mob is in there, two need medical attention so go and arrest them!" she snapped and walked off heading down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kat balance on her hands in the air on the balance beam, with ease she slowly did a cartwheel along it then back. After, she stood on it and happily walked along it and did a series of flips and finally landed in the floor maps. She grabbed her towel and whipped off the sweat on her face and neck and then walked into her living room and went into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down on her sofa when her phone rang,

"Yes?"

"Katelyn! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Boss, that's a nice greeting."

"Don't get cocky; I saw the news and what you did in that bank. I had to hack into the bank security systems and erase the camera's recording."

"Well I'm sorry, they were going to rob the bank and no dout kill everyone. Is that was you wanted? Because if it was, next time that happens I'll just remain silent and still."

"I know, what information did you get?"

"The leader was Johnny Freemen; I thought he was in jail?"

"So did I, he bought he way out and because I had to erase the camera security we can't hold him with anything."

"There are the witnesses." She pointed out.

"Not enough, I want you to break into his house and get any information you can." He ordered.

"One tiny problem."

"What?"

"It's my holiday and I don't work on my holiday." She said snottily and finished her tea.

"I don't care! Do it! Now!" he yelled causing Kat to hold the phone from her ear.

"Ok fine! But double the money!" she snapped back and hung up, she went into her bedroom and stood in front of her wardrobe. She opened it, pushed all the clothes to the sides revealing a black cat suit, she quickly got changed into it, pull on black boots, black fingerless gloves, she tied her hair up in a bun and finally she tied on her mask. She then grabbed a bag and climbed out of her bedroom window and landed in an alley way where her black motor bike sat. She jumped onto it and speeded off out and onto the streets, she drove in between cars and people. In her ear was an ear piece where her boss was feeding her all types of information including where Johnny lived. Kat pulled up outside his house,

"Ok Boss, does he have a family?"

"Yes, a wife."

"Ok, pregnant?"

"No."

"Good. Be out in two." She said and parked her bike, she walked over to a tree and jumped up to a high branch and walked along it and jumped on the roof with ease. She looked into a window,

"Where is Johnny and his wife?" she asked.

"Out but they'll be back in ten minutes."

Kat sighed "Why do they always make is easy?" she asked herself, she grasped the roof's edge and swung in through the window; she brushed off the glass fibbers and quickly ran through the house. She first checked his office and grabbed all the papers she could find.

"There's a safe behind the book case." Her boss said, Kat moved all the books from the shelves and saw the safe. She slowly turned the dial cracking the code and the safe opened, she pulled any paper she could find but left all the money. She went through the entire house as fast as she could and in 7 minutes she was on her bike and speeding away.

"I got all the paper work." She said and stopped at a red light. "See you at my place." She said and unplugged the ear piece. She went back to her apartment, put the bag on a chair and got changed back into normal clothes and when she came out the bag was gone and had been replaced by a brief case full of money.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Kat?" Jake called as he stepped into her apartment; she sat up from her sofa looking at him.

"Yes?"

"I saw the news, just though I'd come by to see if you're alright." He said and sat on a chair.

"Well I'm fine, thank you." She smiled and led back down.

"Have you been invited to Bruce Wayne's birthday party?"

"I don't know, check my mail for me." She said lazily, Jake got up and went to the pile which was on the kitchen table. He flicked through it till he saw the invitation.

"Yeah you have." He said walking back over to her and handed it to her. Kat opened it and quickly read it.

"So I have, well then I'd better go shopping." She said getting up, it was midday and she was still in her night clothes.

"I'll see you there." Jack smiled and left feeling happy. Kat quickly got changed into jeans and a black top before she left her apartment and walked to the mall. She first went into all the dress shops and found a dark pink formal boob tube, she bough matching shoes and a silver chocker and a small handbag. When she got home, she had a shower, curled her brown hair and let it hung loose she then applied make up and by eight o'clock she was ready to go. She had a taxi outside waiting, she took the invitation before she left and climbed in. As they waited in traffic her mobile rang,

"Hello?"

"Hi Katelyn." Said a slight high-pitched voice.

"Who is this?" she asked but all she could hear was high-pitched laughter so she hung up and put her phone back in her bag.

"We're here," the taxi driver said.

"Ok thank you." She said and gave him some money and climbed, she didn't bother about the change. Bruce Wayne's mansion was amazing! She slowly walked along the gravel path till she came to the front door, she gave her invitation she walked in.

"Some wine?" a waiter offered.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled and took a glass; she slowly sipped the wine as she walked through the party looking at everyone around her. They were all formula people, people with manners. She felt kind of lost within the crowd.

"You ok? You seem kind of lost?" a man asked, she turned around and saw a cute man and smiled but almost instantly there was something not right about him. His scent, she recognised it but form where.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I'm just not use to being in this kind of crowd."

He chuckled and smiled; Kat smiled back and walked off setting her glass on a table. She sat down on a chair and tried to think, where did she know that scent from? She couldn't remember.

"Kate." She heard Jack say, she turned around and saw him and instantly gave him a hug. "Alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"Better now that you're here."

Kat chuckled at his reply and they walked through the party,

"Want to go for a walk outside?" he asked.

"Sure ok." Kat nodded and allowed him to lead her outside; she knew what his intentions were. She liked him so much as a friend and would do anything for him but didn't have any intention on going out with him. Jack led them through Bruce's back garden which had a giant pool in it,

"I wish I could be as rice as Bruce Wayne." Kat said and they sat down by the pool, she kept her eye on the still water and made sure she didn't go anywhere near it because she couldn't swim very well.

Bruce Wayne was stood by a window looking down on Kat and Jack, he kept starring at Kat. She was so beautiful but also because she was the girl who fought beside him in the bank.

"Kat, listen I've got something to tell you." Jack said.

"What is it?" she asked, he stood up from his chair then went down on one knee.

"Kat, I love you. Marry me?"

Kat starred at him in silence, "Jack, that is a lovely though but no. I'm sorry." She said and held his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"No? No.." he said calmly and with his free hand he put the ring away and sighed. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to do." He said, Kat noticed his grip on her hand became tighter. He grasped her hand and pulled her hard, she got pulled off her seat and she hit the water.

"No! Jack! Help! I can't swim!" she shouted and started to flap her arms and legs about and screamed for help.

"That's the idea! Johnny gives his regards." He smiled and walked off; Kat couldn't feel anything around her, not the side not the bottom not anything. The water began to enter her mouth and towered over her; she sank lower and lower into the pool. A hand suddenly reached into the water, grabbed hers and in minutes she was pulled out of the water and led on the side. Bruce looked down her chest, she wasn't breathing!

"Come on!" he begged and started doing compressions then gave her the kiss of life. Kat's eyes suddenly opened, she started to cough and spit out water then took two deep breathes. She then looked up and saw Bruce Wayne looked down at her,

"You ok?" he asked slowly sitting her up.

"Yes, thank you." She replied and coughed again, she felt Bruce's coat being put over her. Her skin was tainted blue and she was shivering but worst thing was her dress was ruined and her makeup had smudged.

"Thank you so much." She said and rested her headed on his shoulder and his put his arm around her.

"Who was that guy?"

"A friend, Johnny Freemen must have paid him to kill me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I nearly put him in prison." She said then sneezed loudly and continued to shiver.

"Come on, I'll get you a cup of tea." He said helping her up and took her back into the house, he took her to the living room and put a blanket over her and handed her a hot cup of tea.

"Thank you. Sorry to cause so much trouble." She apologized blocked up and sneezed again so he handed her a tissue to blow her nose.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and sat next to her.

"I should maybe go home and rest." She said once she drank her tea, she stood up but too fast and nearly fainted but landed in Bruce's arms. What was wrong with her? Why is her body being so weak and helpless?

"You can stay here till you're well enough to go home." He offered.

"Huh? Thank you but I don't want to be a burden." She said but she so wanted to just go to sleep, her head was starting to hurt.

"Well I've got the room." He smiled. "Alfred." He called and in seconds a old man walked into the room.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take ..."

"Katelyn." She said.

"Katelyn to one of the spare rooms and get her some dry clothes." He ordered.

"Yes sir." He nodded; he took Kat's hand and led her up some stairs and into a big bedroom.

"Wow." She said and saw the king sized bed.

"Make yourself at home." He said and left but returned with some warm night clothes.

"Thank you. Could you just unzip me, please?" she asked, he nodded and pulled down the zip of the dress and put the clothes on the bed and left. Kat slowly took off her dress, underwear and jewellery, she put her dress in the bath to dry out and neatly put her jewellery on the bedside table. She happily put on the night clothes and climbed into the bed, it was so warm and comfy and soon she was fast asleep.

The next morning, she was woken up by her mobile. She lazily grabbed her handbag from the floor and pulled it out.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"In bed with a cold or the flue." She croaked. "What do you want?"

"You didn't come home last night, I was worried."

"You worry about everything. No, my friend Jack nearly drowned me. Johnny paid him off."

"What?! Don't worry, I'll sort him out. Just rest and get better."

"I plan to. Bye." She said and hung up then turned her mobile off, when she put it on the bedside table she saw a glass of water and painkillers by a note. She first took the painkillers then opened the note,

"_hope you are feeling better. _

_Bruce."_

Kat chuckled but led back down and closed her eyes, Alfred came in not long after with a hot drink and some soup. Kat only got up when she needed the loo and Alfred only came in to give her food or to collect the tray.

"Thank you Alfred. Sorry I'm being annoying." She apologized.

"No need to apologize. Master Bruce sends his regards." He said and left, Kat had wondered why Bruce hadn't visited her but he was a billionaire so he probably had lots to do. But at least she was feeling a lot better, her blocked up nose was going and her headache had gone. Soon she'll be up and about and ready to go, she hated to think she got all of this just by getting thrown into a freezing pool, her body had survived worst!

Four hours later, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said and Bruce walked in.

"Hi Katelyn." He smiled; he pulled a chair up and sat next to her.

"Hi Bruce, you can call me Kat if you want." She smiled and sat up in the bed.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Better thank you. And thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome here anytime you're feeling ill." He said.

"You really are a sweet guy. I never would have guessed." She chuckled then led back down and closed her eyes, she heard him leave but before he did she felt his lips touch her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It was nice to be back in her own apartment, not that Kat didn't like staying at Bruce's mansion he was so sweet to her and now she even thought that she might like him. He had bought her a new dress to replace the one that got ruined and nearly every morning she found a flower somewhere in the bedroom she was staying in. Kat went into the bathroom and had a nice long shower then sat on her sofa watching TV, she was so happy. She was better; she had met one of the most amazing guys in Gotham city!

Not long after she got home her mobile rang,

"Hi Katelyn, feeling better?" her boss asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Good. I'm just calling to tell you, that we found Jack's body in a dumpster. Had been shot in the head."

"Serves him right for trying to kill me." She said heartlessly but secretly felt sad, even though he did try and killer he was still her friend and she liked him a lot.

"Ok, well get better." He said and hung up. Kat went into her own gym; she had missed out on a week's exercise so she had to catch up. She did some running on the treadmill for half an hour, did some weight lifting then spent a few hours on the balance beam doing flips, handstands and more. When she stopped, it was because her apartment phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kat."

"Bruce, hi. How may I help you?"

"Would you like to come on a date with me?"

Kat was silence for a few moments then smiled "I would love to, when and where?"

"My place, nine o'clock. Tonight."

"Uh.. ok. That would be great!" she smiled and put her phone back on the stand. She was going out on a date with Bruce Wayne! She didn't know what to do; she had to choose what to wear! She ran to her wardrobe and began to go through all of her clothes till she finally picked out jeans, a black top and her black leather jacket.

Her and Bruce were sat at a table eating pasta and drinking wine,

"Like the food?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. So tell me Bruce, what do you do for a job?"

"I run a company. You?"

"I work for the government." She answered and finished her pasta.

"And what do you work as?"

"Well, they ring me ask me to do something, I do it and I get the money." When she finished, she noticed a worried kind of look on his face, she knew what he was thinking. He was thinking she killed people for money!

"Nothing like that, they usually send me on fact finding missions or to bring them suspects." She explained.

"Oh." He sighed and also finished his pasta. "Wanna get out of here?" he asked and left his seat.

"Ok, but what about the plates?"

"Alfred will clean them up. Come on." He said. They walked through the mansion, he happily showed off artefacts that he had bought in different countries and what their history was. Kat was more interested in the cat sculptors he had. There was this big white one he had bought from Egypt,

"How much was it?" she asked.

"You know.. I can't actually remember." He laughed.

"It is beautiful." She smiled, once she had gotten a good look Bruce continued to show her the rest of the mansion till they somehow ended up in his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Bruce and Kat woke up facing each other and in each other's arms, both were extremely happy. That was the best night they had ever had. Kat got changed into her clothes as Bruce only slipped on his robe. They kissed goodbye and she left walking proudly and with a big smile on her face.

"Good bye miss Katelyn." Alfred said as he opened the front door.

"Bye, Alfred." She waved and climbed onto her bike. Her and Bruce were going out!! She couldn't believe it but there was something else she couldn't believe. Last night while they were in Bruce's bedroom she had finally realized where she recognised his smell. It was the same smell she had smelt in the bank when the mob leader had the gun on her head, he was the Batman. She couldn't believe it at first but then she kind of warmed to the idea, she wasn't scared or worried. She was happy because she had finally found someone different, just like her. An outcast, someone who wasn't like anyone else. She also wondered if Bruce was ever going to tell her who he truly was, last night she had decided that she was going to wait for him to feel ready to tell her the truth.

Kat had a shower when she got home and waited for her boss to ring her for another mission. If he didn't ring by midday then she would go shopping till she ran out of money! By 11:58 he still hadn't rang,

"Perfect!" she smiled and stood up but as fate would have it, her mobile rang.

"Yes?" she answered but that she could hear was high pitched laughter, the same kind of laughter she had heard on the way to Bruce's birthday party so she hung up but then she instantly got a text.

"_Batman has been kidnapped by the joker .He is being held at warehouse 15. Get him out alive!"_

It was strange that he was texting her but money is money. She got changed into her cat suit, mask, boots, and gloves then jumped onto her bike. She speeded through the city and skidded to a halt when she came outside warehouse 15. Kat put her helmet on her bike and climbed up onto the warehouse roof and looked in through a window. She saw the Batman tied to a chair in the middle of the warehouse and no guards. She jumped through the window and landed next to Batman, there was no one around. Something was wrong, either it was a trap or they wanted her to take him. Either way, she had to save him.

"Batman." She said and began to untie him when he started to laugh, his laugh slowly turned high pitched and he stood up taking off his mask revealing a clown face.

"Ah! Who are you?" she demanded.

"The Joker. A pleasure to meet you."

"Where's the Batman?" she asked getting into a fighting stance.

"He never was here." He smiled.

"But, my boss.." she began but stopped as the lights were turned on showing her dead boss.

"You killed him!" she growled jumped at the Joker and punching him in the face. He kicked her off and she landed on her back, his men began to fill the warehouse till she was surrounded. It was a trap!

"Bring it on!" she growled and they all ran towards her, she ducked and did a flip out of the huddle and jumped onto one. With both hands she whacked two veins in his neck and he fell unconscious, she turned around and got punched in the face but in seconds she was back on her feet. She had to get of here. She kicked another man only to get kicked in the side and she fell down. She was getting over powered! She got back up and faced the remaining men, when one came up behind her and hit her across the head with a pole. She groaned and fell onto the floor unconscious and with a bleeding head.

"Whoa! That's enough." The joker said and walked over to her and rolled her onto her back, he smiled at her and laughed manically.

Meanwhile, Bruce was sat at his desk in the bat cave looking at a picture of Kat which he had gotten off his security tape in the mansion.

"Tea, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Thank you." Bruce said and took the cup but didn't drink. "I don't know what to do Alfred."

"About Miss Katelyn, sir? Well, might I suggest you first tell her the truth and see what she then wants out of this relationship?"

"How Alfred? I don't know how she'll reacted."

"It is a risk we all have to take, sir." He said. On one of Bruce's TV screens was the news, the screen suddenly changed to a image of the Joker.

"Hello Gotham city!" he laughed manically, Bruce put his cup down and watched the screen carefully.

"Now you see, I have a problem. Batman, you now have two problems. A group of people are trapped in warehouse 30 and are to be blown up in.. well.. 20 minutes but then there's also Miss Katelyn at the river Hurst." He said and moved out of the shot, revealing Kat tied and gagged. Her hands were tied behind her bag, her ankles were tied together and she had a gag in her mouth. Blood was running down her forehead and her face was pale. Bruce shot up from his seat. The joker moved the camera so you could see him again "So Batman, you have 20 minutes to either save 15 people or a single girl!" he laughed and moved the camera around whilst laughing and the shot went black.

"I got to save her." Bruce said and walked away from the screens and his Bat suit slowly moved up from the ground.

"But what about the people sir?" Alfred asked.

"The police will save them; they won't worry about one single woman. Call them anyway to make sure they save them and not Katelyn." He ordered and he put on his outfit and jumped into the bat -Mobil and speeded off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kat was sat in a corner, for the past five minutes trying to get her hands free. She kept getting dizzy spells kept fainting every few minutes and had slight double vision. She guessed she had a slight concussion but she couldn't let it stop her. She was on a boat near water and knew what the joker was going to do and didn't like it one bit!

"Hi darling!" the Joker said, she looked up at him with a hard glare. "You look scared." He stated. Kat remained silent, he pulled out a chair and sat in front of her and looked at his watch.

The Batman speeded down roads, going in between cars and going through red lights. He looked at a clock in the car; he had 17 minutes to save Kat. He was only a few miles away from the river, if he kept going at this speed he would be there in ten minutes.

"Times up!" the joker laughed, man grabbed Kat's arms and dragged her outside to the main deck where an anchor await for her. Her hands and arms were attached to it and was held right by the edge of the boat.

"Don't forget to write." The joker laughed and she was pushed in. Kat immediately sunk to the very bottom, the water was crashing down on top of her and she couldn't breath. She kept struggling to get her hands free but in a matter of minutes she became woozy and passed out.

The Batman climbed out of his car and scanned the river carefully, where was she? A boat then drove past but he couldn't see anyone on board.

"Katelyn!" he shouted walking along the water edge. He stopped when he saw bubble hitting the surface, instantly he jumped into the water and saw Kat attached to an anchor. He rapidly swam towards her and looked at her hands attacked to the anchor. He quickly pulled out a picklock and undid the lock around her wrists in 10 seconds. Using his feet, he pushed up from the bottom and hit the surface and slowly climbed onto the bank. He looked down at Kat and got ready to do CPR when she opened her eyes and started coughing.

"Thank god." He whispered and helped her sit up. Kat spat out disgusting river water and saw the Batman.

"Bruce!" she said instantly and wrapped her arms round him but stopped when she realized what she had just said.

"You know who I am?" he asked and pushed her away slightly so he could her face.

"Yes, I 'm sorry. I didn't want to say anything because I wanted you to feel ready to tell me." She explained.

"How did you find out?"

"Well... Bruce listen, I've got to explain something to you. I'm not a normal human being ok? When I was little I was exposed to radiation with my cat and some of her traits were passed onto me. I can smell better, hear better, I have her agility and I can sort of see in the dark. You see, I smelt Batman then you and you had the exactly the same scent." She said knowing he was going to reject her for 

being a freak. She waited for his words but all he did was slowly lift her head up and kissed her on the lips.

"Kat, I can't ask you to be with me in this life. It's too dangerous; I might not be around to save you like today." He said.

"Bruce, I just want to be with the man I love and if you are Batman then.. That's what I've got to put up with. I work for the government, I can help you. Be your leak as well as your girl friend." She replied and rested her wet head on his chest and Bruce wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
